Team Legendary
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: You know Mystery Dungeon and how it goes, right? But this is one fanfic with a twist. This time, you wake as the Legendary Pokemon Articuno and, together with Lugia and Rayquaza, start a rescue team unlike any other! Rating to be safe. Please R&R!
1. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon!

* * *

"C'mon, you stinkin Articuno!" I yelled at the DS screen, wanting to throw the gaming device against the wall. My little sister, Tabby, came in, getting ready for bed… 

Oh yeah…it's bedtime already….I turned off my game quite happily, having enough stress for one day.

"Pokemon Mystery Dungeon?" my sister asked. I sighed and fell on my pillow.

"Yeah…" I chuckled insanely. "…That Articuno's gonna drive me crazy…."

"Won't join your team?"

"Hell no! Next time, I'm getting Moltres to set its pretty blue tail feathers on fire!" I raged. Tabby looked at me.

"You have Moltres now?" I nodded.

"Moltres and Zapdos came easily. How is it that Articuno is always the hardest one to get?" I questioned this time. Tabby paused, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know…"

Still a bit pissed, I pulled the covers over me and listened to Lugia's Song on my Ipod (it helps calm the nerves) as my sister turned out the lights. Then, when I got sleepy, I turned it off and closed my eyes.

--

Urg…I feel horrible…I guess that's what happens when you fall off the bed every time you fall asleep. Must have spent the whole night on the carpet. Strange…it didn't feel right.

I groaned when I moved my head to the side. My neck hurts like you wouldn't believe and now I have this terrible headache.

"She's coming around…"

Who's that? The voice wasn't recognizable…

Oh…my…God…I've been kidnapped in my sleep!

_No wait,_ a voice in my head started as I recalled something. _you and your brothers and sister promised each other that if anyone were to sneak into the house, we'd jump em…_

I wouldn't have been kidnapped easily, especially since my older brother, who wrestled guys bigger than he was, was a really light sleeper.

Then it occurred to me to open my eyes and find out the situation…oh…it was a situation alright!

The first thing I saw was a full sized Lugia on my right and a HUGE Rayquaza to my left. Both were looking at me closely, concern written all over their faces.

My eyes went wide and I was speechless.

"Are you alright Articuno?" the Lugia asked. Articuno? Oh hecks nah…I risked looking across my chest…my white feathered chest! And my blue tail feathers I wanted to burn before I fell asleep. My scaly grayish-blue legs and clawed feet.

There was a soft whimper from my clenched…beak. I was trying to hold back a scream. _Keep it cool, alright? Breathe in…Breathe out…_

I spotted a river and tried to get up. But apparently, birds (even Legendary birds) have a hard time with things when they're on their back…

The Lugia and Rayquaza must have known what I wanted and they helped me to my feet. I spent no time thanking them and hurried to the water as fast as I could.

I peered into the slow flowing river and saw my reflection. In the wise words of my cousin:

"Oh, shiznits." I muttered in disappointment. I really was an Articuno. With the tri-crest and red eyes and everything!

"Is there something wrong?" Rayquaza asked me. I turned to look at them, still in shock. But before I could answer, there was a yell.

"HELP!!!" a Rattata came crying from the nearby bushes. He paused when he saw us. But the bush behind him rustled and he immediately ran to hide between and behind me and Lugia. "Help me…"

Rayquaza, Lugia, and I glanced at each other, then to the bush where an Arbok emerged. Like the Rattata, he too paused when he saw us. I guess Legendaries weren't seen very often.

The cobra Pokemon looked at the shivering fur ball behind us and then seemed to be assessing the situation.

I decided not to make him think we're easy. Personally, I like Rattatas. They're cute. But don't get me wrong, snake Pokemon are awesome. It's just that the baby rat was making me set aside my favoritism.

I moved forward, then spread my wings and ruffled my feathers, trying to look intimidating. After all, the Arbok's more than twice my size! And he seemed to take that to his advantage and disregarded my bluff.

Before I knew it, I was paralyzed and the target of a Poison Sting attack. Oh, man…I need to work on my battling skills…

Suddenly, Lugia was in front of me, a force field surrounding him. The needles crashed against the barrier and disappeared. Lugia saved me!

The Arbok stiffened, an astonished look on his face. This time, the tables were turned. Lugia's bigger than him! And what's even bigger was Rayquaza!

The green dragon was about to attack, but the Arbok lost nerve and went off in panic.

My paralyzed status wore off, and I could move freely again. I immediately went to check on the Rattata. He was cowering, covering his eyes and shivering. I touched his head with a flight feather.

"Your okay now. He's gone." I reassured. The Rattata looked around, then jumped on me to hug my chest.

"Thank You! You guys are the best Rescue Team ever! He exclaimed. I notice Lugia and Rayquaza looking at each other with a 'What the crap?' look.

"Yeah, we are, huh?" I said and the other two Legendaries snapped their gaze at me in surprise. The Rattata smiled up at me, and then rubbed his head on my white feathers. I giggled and petted the child with a wing.

"My baby!" A Raticate came from the bushes and the Rattata looked over.

"Mommy!" He jumped away from me towards his mother. She nuzzled him and he began to exclaim excitedly. "Mommy! Mommy! They saved me! The Rescue Team saved me!"

The Raticate looked at us, seemed surprised, but nodded regardless. "Thank you."

Rattata climbed onto her head and wagged his tail. "Yeah! Thank you!"

The Raticate continued. "A team of Legendaries might be what we need around here."

"Actually, ma'am, we- " Lugia started, but I interrupted him.

"Exactly! We're glad to help!" I said, winking at the Rattata. His tail wagged harder and as the duo left, I could hear the baby say:

"When I grow up, I wanna be a Legendary! Then I can join their Rescue Team!"

I smiled at his innocence.

"Articuno. Can we have a couple of words with you?" Rayquaza said. I grinned at them, knowing that I'll be getting in trouble. I tried to avoid it.

"Okay, I got some: Let's go!"

With that, I ran off (I don't think I'll be able to fly yet…) and Lugia and Rayquaza chased after me. "Hold on Articuno! Where are we going?"

I looked back at them, continuing my chosen path backwards, trying not to trip on my long tail. "To find a Rescue base and get started, of course!"

* * *

Please tell me what you think and review. This story was based on my little sister's comment on how cool it would be to have a Legendary rescue team...since then, I couldn't resist. 


	2. New Base

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon!

* * *

"I think this will do." I said, peering into my chosen base site. Lugia looked around while Rayquaza floated beside him, an unimpressed look on his face.

"It's a cave." the psychic bird pointed out the obvious. I shrugged.

"And?" I asked. Rayquaza yawned.

"We can do better." the green dragon muttered. I glared at him.

"It just needs some decorations and stuff. Or do you want us to use Sky Tower instead?"

I can tell that he did not like the idea of us even going to his home. I was proved right when he said with a scowl:

"Over my dead body."

"Alright, then. Now shut up and stop complaining."

Rayquaza jerked back in surprise. Lugia just watched on with wide eyes. Yes, I do have the nerve to talk like that. After all, I got the type advantage. I can Ice Beam his tail right off! Hell, why stop there? I can start the next Ice Age if I wanted! Of course, I don't know how to do any of my special abilities...but they don't know that.

I heard a growl from Rayquaza, but he didn't push me any further. I turned back to the cave and wandered in. It was huge...big enough for us to stay in comfortably.

It was dark, but that's alright. I can fix this place up before you know it. With a smile of approval, I walked back out. "It's perfect."

"Sure it is..." Rayquaza whispered sarcastically under his breath. I felt my feathers fluff up. I knew by then that there's going to be tension between us. I ignored him and moved towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Lugia asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm getting some supplies. Stay here, I'll be right back." I went off and gather some stuff. I took a large leaf and dragged it around in my beak. The first things I took was three thick, pole-like 'logs', two of them being roughly the same size, the other being half the length.

I placed them side by side on my leaf. I also grabbed many beakfuls of dry grasses and a few weeping willow branches.

I returned laboriously to the would-be base, tugging my cargo in my beak. Lugia and Rayquaza stared as I passed: Lugia looking perplexed and Rayquaza looking amused. I paused to rest.

"Need help?" Lugia asked. I shook my head, trying to catch my breath. I can do this all by myself. After a few more pants, I resumed to the opening of the cave. I took one end of a log and dragged it to one side.

I managed to haul the log upright and twisted it firmly into the ground. I cautiously let it go and it stayed up. I then tied the dried grasses using the willow branch (please...don't ask how I managed to tie things...it's a long story...) Then I repeated the procedure with the other equal sized log on the other side of the opening.

I then made a mailbox by pressing the smaller log upright and making a box thing with rocks, using mud as the 'glue' so to speak. I made sure it was firm.

Afterwards, Iwent back to the forest and gathered sticks.Then brought them into the cave and dumped them into a corner for later. Then I moved on to the next project. I gathered the softest leaves I could find and placed them in the center of the cave. On my way back out for more, I heard Lugia ask a question:

"What can we do?"

Looking at them, I replied. "Stand there and look pretty."

I continued my work, ignoring their following gazes. I made another bed of leaves, then another, each bigger than the last.

I wandered to a wall and tried my first attempt at an Ice Beam. It was easier than I thought. All I had to do was breathe in through my nostrils, tighten my chest muscles, and let it all out through my open beak. A rough beam flashed and froze any part of the wall it came into contact with. I made a rectangular patch, then stopped.

Then, with one good strike, it cracked and crumbled, taking part of the wall with it. I dumped the rubble outside and waved at my two Pokemon audience. I went back in and moved the pile of sticks I originally placed in the corner into the resulting hole. I then took any rocks I could find and systematically placed them before the stick filled crevice. With a smile, I looked over my make-shift fireplace.

I went back outside and snipped off many more of the limp branches of the weeping willow trees. With them hanging from my beak, I gathered my strength and climbed up the edges and around the opening. Lugia and Rayquaza watched, flinching if I slipped.

Finally Lugia spoke again. "Why not fly?"

Like I could! But I wasn't going to tell them of my lack of ability. "Do not question my methods." I said, my voice muffled from my cargo.

"Your 'methods' is a big waste of energy." Rayquaza said. I would've Ice Beamed him right then and there if my mouth wasn't full. I stuck my beak and tail up at him and continued on.

Near the top, I proceeded to wedge each branch under the heavy stones. I did so until the limp strands of leaves formed a kind of natural curtain before the cave opening. I looked at my fellows.

Lugia smiled at me and Rayquaza nodded with an impressed look. I proceeded to climb down and jump off at the proper height. I quickly went back into the forest and took any useful/beautiful looking plant by carefully uprooting them from the ground with my beak, digging with my claws if I had to.

I returned to the base and planted them in corners or just outside like a garden. Now we can have Oran Berries and Apples anytime!

I then scraped out a dirt trail with my claws, then made a large square landing zone for Lugia and myself when the time comes for me to try out my flying skills...

Then I moved to a large smooth tree and yanked at the bark until a plank of it came off. "Sorry tree. Hope you don't mind me taking this." I muttered as I dragged my new board off.

Takinga smaller strip of bark and setting it aside, I smashed up some berries for paint. I dipped the small bark in and used it to make marks on my board.

I tied it over the willow curtain and climbed down next to my patient comrads. We looked at the sign I made. It said: 'Team Legendary's Base'.

I sighed exhausted. It was evening already. I've worked the entire morning and afternoon without a break! I turned to Rayquaza. "Know any fire moves?"

The green dragon quirked an eyebrow (not really, but you know what I mean) and shrugged. "I know Flamethrower. Why?"

"I want you to light the end of those two poles." I pointed at my first pieces of work. With another shrug, Rayquaza did what I asked (maybe we won't be as conflicted as I first thought...) and I watched as my tiki torches came to life.

"Wow. You've really outdone yourself Articuno." Lugia commented. I smiled.

"Thanks."

We heard wing beats and looked up as a Pelipper came in to land on my landing zone! Cool! Someone's using it already! It wandered up to us, opened it's beak, and revealed a kit, which it dropped before us.

Then with a happy smile and nod, it took off, not without wishing us luck. While the other two watched it go, I opened the kit to see three orange scarf things with Rescue Team badges.

I took them and in a flash, tied them to our team. I had mine around my neck like a bandanna. I had tied Rayquaza'a around his right arm, directly above his elbow. Lugia's was tied around his tail, near the end with the fin things keeping it from sliding off.

All three displayed the badges clearly.

My fellows stared at their scarves, obviously trying to get used to them. After all, this was all the start of a new beginning...

Especially when the kit included a letter for our first mission...

* * *

Thank you for reviewing guys! I'm glad some people liked this story! I'm going to get started with the next chapter ASAP! Until then, please leave more reviews! 


End file.
